1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire starting methods and more particularly pertains to a new fire starting method for aiding a person in igniting a woodpile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire starting methods and devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,766 describes a brick device which may be placed in a pile of wood and lit on fire so that the entire woodpile is ignited. Another type of fire starting device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,121 describes a plug comprised of combustible wax which may be positioned adjacent to wood and ignited so that wood also catches fire. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,305 which again includes a combustible wax mixture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method and device which contains a plurality of discrete packets which may be removed and added to kindling, such as small sticks, to increase the flammability of the kindling. This will aid a person in ensuring that that wood, positioned around the kindling, will ignite.